A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Arthur lo amaba, no podia dejar de vigilarle dia con dia, pero se sentia desfallecer al volver a casa y mirar a aquel pelinegro que siempre le esperaba con una sonrisa. Asakiku UKx?


_**A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar**_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es del gran hidekaz-sama, excepto Kiku, ese si es mio y lo tengo atado en el sotano kukuku

**Pareja:** Asakiku, Ukx?

**Advertencia**: ninguna creo... bueno, angustia .-.

Aqui un nuevo song-fic inspirado en la cancion del mismo nombre del grupo Pimpinela, asi es damas y caballeros, amo las canciones de estos dos hermanos. En especial esta cancion que es mi favorita a decir verdad y por eso quize escribirla Asakiku, espero les guste el fic y por favor no me golpeen TwT

* * *

><p><em><strong>"A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, el iba cada tarde para verla pasar<strong>_

_**ella abrazada con el hombre aquel, y el enamorado de esa mujer"**_

No podia creer como se habia vuelto una maldita obsecion esperarle siempre a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Solo para poder verle por unos instantes, sonriendo, siempre tan radiante, esa risa que hacia que mi corazon acelerara, pero al instante se quebrara al mirar al chico que tomaba su mano. Tenia celos, celos que quemaban mi alma como un veneno toxico que por mas daño que me hiciera no lograba matarme. Quizas hubiera preferido eso, la muerte. Pero lo unico que podia hacer era mirar escondido tras ese poste de luz, como si me tratara de un acosador, aquellos labios, aquella fina piel, que por mas que deseara jamas seria completamente mia.

_**"A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, en la misma mesa, en el mismo bar**_

_**dejaba el corazon, llorando por amor, por ese amor que le quitaba el sueño, la vida y la paz"**_

Mi mirada se perdia en el carmin del vino que tenia enfrente, una vez mas habia terminado en ese lugar. En ese bar de quinta del cual tantas veces Alfred habia tenido que sacarme arrastrando. El camarero se acerco a mi, ofreciendo rellenar mi copa y no me negue, necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas, lo que realmente queria, y no encontraba una mejor manera de hacerlo que ahogar mis penas en alcohol.

_**"Y luego por la noche el volvia a casa, un beso, una caricia de quien le esperaba**_

_**siempre el mismo reproche, su mirada ausente, siempre la imagen de ella, dueña de su mente"**_

Llegue tarde como siempre, pero el estaba esperandome ahi. Al abrir la puerta se abalanzo sobre mi y beso mi mejilla. Sonrei levemente desviando la mirada de sus orbes azabache, las cuales me contemplaban calculador.

-¿Sucedio algo en el trabajo?- pregunto de repente, mientras ayudaba a aflojar mi corbata, yo negue en un movimiento lento.

-Nada en especial- musite con un tanto de frialdad, el fruncio los labios pero no dijo nada. Suspire mientras intentaba sacarle de mi mente, pero me era imposible, lo unico que podia ver era su imagen.

_**"Y luego otra vez, despierto en la cama, tratando de olvidarla, abrazado a su almohada**_

_**De nuevo esa pregunta: dime que te pasa? Y el que le responde, nada hasta mañana..."**_

Desperte de lo que parecia una pesadilla, respirando con dificultad, mire hacia un lado y Kiku se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, le di la espalda intentando calmarme, cubriendo mi rostro con una de mis manos, Kiku se incorporo en la cama y me miro por unos segundos, iniciando a acariciar mi espalda de manera tranquilizadora.

-Dime que te pasa- hablo demandante, pero negue sin mirarle.

-Nada, fue solo una pesadilla, buenas noches...- cerre los ojos fingiendo estar dormido, solo senti como sus brazos me rodeaban y se acomodaba abrazando mi espalda, senti una punzada en el corazon y un fuerte deseo de salir corriendo de ahi, no tenia idea de por cuanto tiempo seguiria sorportando eso.

_**"A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, el volvio esa tarde para verla pasar,**_

_**ella como siempre con el hombre aquel, y el que se moria por esa mujer..."**_

Falte una vez mas al trabajo sin importarme que pudieran despedirme, el estaba de nuevo ahi, esperando a su acompañante de cada dia, al verlo se abalanzo sobre el y beso sus labios, cerre los ojos intentando negar lo que veia, como si fuera tan solo producto de mi imaginacion. Me odiaba a mi mismo por añorar tanto ese cuerpo, por no ser capaz de reternerlo, de decirle lo que sabia, de tenerlo solo para mi.

_**"A la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, en la misma mesa y en el mismo bar,**_

_**Al final le escribio una carta de amor, con lo que hubiera querido decirle y no se atrevio..."**_

Pedi al camarero una hoja de papel y una pluma y escribi todo lo que sentia, todo lo que deseaba decirle y no me atrevia a confesarselo a la cara, por miedo. ¿A que? a privarme de verle una y otra vez, a poder ver esa sonrisa la cual le dedicaba solo a ese hombre, la cual celaba como loco, la cual queria fuera solo para mi. Todo ese amor retenido por años, jamas expresado como realmente queria, jamas correspondido. Mire la anillo que adornaba mi mano izquierda y lo retire, contemplando el nombre grabado que tenia dentro.

-...Kiku...- susurre guardando el anillo en mi bolsillo y la carta en el otro.

_**"Y luego por la noche el volvia a casa, un beso, una caricia de quien le esperaba**_

_**siempre el mismo reproche, su mirada ausente, siempre la imagen de ella, dueña de su mente"**_

Esa noche Kiku no se encontraba ahi, habia llamado de casa de Yao, este ultimo habia enfermado y habia ido a cuidarle. No me atrevi a llamar para comprobar, Yao me odiaba y lo sabia perfectamente, al escuchar mi voz enseguida colgaria. Aproveche que la casa estaba vacia para sacar una maleta del armario, he iniciar a guardar las pocas pertenencias que tenia, un par de camisas y unos pantalones, una fotografia de mi familia, una Kiku, una vez que termine de guardar mis cosas me acerque a la cama y recorri con los dedos la parte de la cama en la que Kiku dormia y sonrei con tristeza, de mi bolsillo saque la carta y la bese fugazmente, para despues colocarla sobre la almohada de Kiku y arriba de esta colocar el anillo que años atras habia mandado a hacer para ambos, me preguntaba si el aun tenia la pareja del anillo, pero borre cualquier pensamiento de el de mi mente, ya no habia necesidad de continuar con eso.

_**"Y esa noche en silencio se fue de la cama, guardo en una maleta lo que le quedaba.**_

_**Le puso a su mujer la carta en la almohada, a ese amor infiel, a la que tanto amaba..."**_

No volvi a hablar con Kiku y el no intento buscarme, o eso quiero creer. Alfred seguia frecuentandolo pero jamas menciono su nombre en mi presencia, pues sabia lo que eso me ocasionaria y en parte le agradecia, eso me ayudaba a no volver corriendo a los brazos de la unica persona que realmente amaba y odiaba. Tuve muchos amores, entre ellos la joven Cecille, Antonio, Francis, Lily, Elizabeth, Diana... pero ningun se comparo a aquel amor, aquel joven pelinegro que robo mi corazon desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Ese amor que maldecia sin medida.

Y en ocasiones... sin darme cuenta terminaba en esa esquina, oculto tras ese poste, mirandolo de lejos, el sonreia solitario. Pero sonreia.

_**"Y se fue en silencio para no volver, se fue la madrugada del domingo aquel...**_

_**Pero cada tanto lo veian pasar, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar..."**_

* * *

><p>Hhahaha dramatico, lo se uwu pero esque amo esta cancion! y tenia que escribir un song-fic de ella, si se preguntan quien era el "otro" si, era Prusia xD dios como amo a ese awesome sexy hot albino. Ok ok, espero no me maten por darle este final, hize referencias sobre varias reinas de inglaterra hahah me gusto como sus amores hehehe espero les haya gustado.<p>

No me golpeen con la pala TwT bueno si *esta masoca xDDD*

Recuerden: _**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a propagar el amouuuur Asakiku por el mundo!**_


End file.
